Una esposa para el Hokage
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Desde que llegó a Konoha, la idea de ser la primera mujer en convertirse en Hokage se le metió a la cabeza. Por eso, el día en que se enteró que el viejo Sarutobi dejaba el puesto y habría seleccionado a otra persona, llegó a la siguiente conclusión: ―Si no puedo ser la jefa, ¡entonces seré la esposa del jefe, 'ttebane!. Dedicado a Miss Pringles. Minato/Kushina one-shot.


**Una esposa para el Hokage.**

**Resumen:** Desde que llegó a Konoha, la idea de ser la primera mujer en convertirse en Hokage se le metió a la cabeza. Por eso, el día en que se enteró que el viejo Sarutobi dejaba el puesto y habría seleccionado a otra persona que no fue ella, llegó a la siguiente conclusión: ―Si no puedo ser la jefa, ¡entonces seré la esposa del jefe, 'ttebane!.

**Pareja:** Minato Namikaze-Kushina Uzumaki

**Género:** Humor, Amistad, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado a:** Miss Pringles, por ser una escritora super genial. Lo quería tener listo para cuando alcanzaste tu historia número cien, pero la falta de tiempo no me ayudó mucho. Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

**Capítulo Único.**

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Era una mañana pacífica en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los ríos cristalinos seguían su cauce, no había ninguna armada shinobi tratando de hacer una emboscada. Sí, todo era perfecto.

Por eso Kushina Uzumaki de veinticuatro años de edad, dormía rendida en su cama a pesar de que eran las once de la mañana. Hace bastante tiempo que no se daba el lujo de hacer aquella travesura: no presentarse en la reunión jounin.

Debido a que eran tiempos de guerra, nadie podía suspirar o si quiera distraerse un poco. Al más mínimo descuido, alguna aldea ninja, especialmente Suna –porque eran unos envidiosos, según Kushina- aparecía y lanzaba un bombardeo contra algún punto estratégico de Konoha –generalmente eran lugares como la Academia Ninja o el Hospital- y ellos podrían terminar en desventaja.

Aun así, las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco, no habían bajado la seguridad ni habían ordenado la retirada de las tropas de defensa en la frontera, pero al menos ya se podía salir a dar una pequeña vuelta sin el temor de pisar una mina escondida y terminar hecho picadillo como le pasó a varios conocidos de ella.

Bueno, el punto inicial es que el día se prestaba a dejar la energía fluir, salir a pasear, tocar música, caminar, comer, encontrarse con amigos, en fin, cualquier cosa que no fuera quedarse a dormir en cama. Pero como ella era Kushina, la 'Habanera sangrienta', generalmente nunca iba en la misma onda que todo el mundo –prácticamente el 99.9% de las veces- además de que realmente necesitaba ese descanso de 16 horas, y sólo llevaba 12.

Estaba soñando con un rico tazón de ramen, cuando el bullicio de la gente en el exterior la despertó. Parpadeó algo confundida y observó el reloj: once en punto. Frunció el entrecejo, según sus cálculos, debería haberse levantado a las tres de la tarde, no a esa hora. Enfurruñada se acercó a la ventana de su departamento y se asomó a ver quiénes eran los bastardos que querían morir tan temprano.

Reconoció a las cotillas del barrio, eran unas jovencitas de su edad, entre las cuales se encontraban algunas shinobis de bajos rangos, que generalmente se la pasaban criticando su cabello rojo –vale, no era común, pero no por eso sería el fin del mundo-, haciendo lo de siempre: cotillear.

Soltaban risitas histéricas mientras alzaban la voz tratando de lograr adueñarse de la conversación, hacían gestos exagerados de sorpresa ante la nueva cotilla y estallaban en carcajadas.

Kushina rechinó los dientes.

_Cuando sea el puto Hokage, haré una ley para regular las horas de cotilleo, 'ttebane,_ juró mentalmente.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco, pidiendo paciencia al cielo. Abrió la ventana y asomó la mitad del cuerpo. Tomando todo el aire posible y apretando los dientes, habló para captar su atención.

―Hey, ¿podrían callarse?―pidió, tratando de sonar gentil, porque según Mikoto las cosas se tenían que pedir así.

Las mujeres callaron un momento y la miraron con una ceja alzada. El grupo en general odiaba a Kushina Uzumaki por una sencilla razón: era amiga del guapo Minato Namikaze, por ende, ellas no se dejarían mandar por la tonta mujer que osaba acercarse a su amor platónico.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó una de ellas, la más estirada –según el punto de vista de Kushina-

―Trato de dormir un poco ya que, a diferencia de muchas de ustedes, yo tengo que arriesgar mi pescuezo por la patria―explicó irritada.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reírse de ella.

―¡Ni que fueras mi jefe, tomate!―soltó una de las presentes.

_Tomate._

_Tomate._

_Tomate._

Vale, había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que ya no le dijeran así. Durante su infancia, su cara fue algo redondita y junto con su cabello, el apodo de tomate apareció casi de inmediato, claro, así como vino, así se fue, no tardó en moler a golpes a aquellos que osaron llamarla así.

Y había madurado lo suficiente para que ya no le molestara el apodo, pero oírlo decir de aquellas obstinadas e insolentes jovencitas –por quienes ella se lanzaba al campo de batalla- sumándole el hecho de que le faltaban cuatro horas por dormir, logró que su ya de por sí alta ira, alcanzara niveles insospechables.

Olvidando la filosofía de Mikoto, saltó de su departamento con un kunai en la mano, que lo agarraba más como una espada, y gritó:

―¡DESAPARESCAN DE ESTE LUGAR ANTES QUE LAS MATE, 'TTEBANE!

Las mujeres se espantaron al ver el cabello rojo de esa loca levantarse y se separaba formando nueve puntas en el aire, el chakra se hizo demasiado oscuro y atemorizante, los ojos violetas habían tomado una coloración roja y sus dientes se habían afilado.

Sí, esa mujer era un demonio.

Muertas de miedo, el grupito salió corriendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Las que eran kunoichis saltaron entre las cercas de las casas y las civiles se escondieron en el edificio más cercano.

Kushina respiraba entrecortadamente, retomando la calma de sus emociones, volviendo a guardar el chakra del kyubi que tanto detestaba usar, pero a veces la situación la llevaba al límite.

―Estúpidas―bufó―Ya se me quitó el sueño, tan delicioso que se veía ese tazón de ramen.

Caminando de vuelta a su apartamento, pensó que debería ir a Ichiraku a comer algo rico –ramen- luego iría a entrenar y por último trataría de que el viejo Sarutobi le cediera ese puesto de Hokage que tanto anhelaba.

Sí, así era. Todos los días que podía, se las ingeniaba para escabullirse entre los anbus y llegar a la oficina del viejo, donde planeaba un ataque y así demostrar que ella valía mucho. Estaba convencida de que así lograría su meta: ser la primera mujer en mandar sobre Konoha.

Así haría callar a muchos de los aldeanos que no le tenían en buena estima, especialmente las mujeres –aunque la verdad aún no entendía el por qué- y sobretodo lograría derrotar a su contrincante número uno: Minato Namikaze.

No es que lo odiaba, de hecho le debía la vida por haberla salvado de un secuestro, le agradaba bastante. Era una persona amable y carismática que le sonreía cada vez que la veía, pero era su rival en sueños.

Ser Hokage era algo que ambos anhelaban, aunque si pusieran ambos puntos de vista –el de él y el de ella- se llegaba a la conclusión que los motivos de Minato eran más nobles que el suyo propio, aun así no dejaría de luchar hasta que consiguiera su meta.

―¡Sí, seré Hokage, 'ttebane!―exclamó mientras subía las escaleras del edificio―Por cierto―se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de algo―¿Por qué no salté otra vez hasta mi departamento?

Después de una ducha, ropa limpia y energías a millón, Kushina salió con rapidez hacia Ichiraku, tenía un mes sin ir al local debido a una misión que la retuvo fuera de la aldea por mucho tiempo. Anheló cada día un tazón de ramen –especialmente porque sobrevivían únicamente con bolas de arroz- y por eso estaba dispuesta a dejar todo su sueldo ese día en Ichiraku, ya después Minato le prestaría para pagar la renta, Mikoto también sería otra opción.

―¡Viejo!―exclamó mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar―¡Dame el tazón más grande que tengas, 'ttebane!

Teuchi rió ante la actitud despreocupada y hasta casi infantil de Kushina. Ella era su clienta favorita, sabía darle humor a su local mientras estaba allí.

―¿Y qué hay Kushina?―preguntó mientras, acatando su orden, le pasaba el mega tazón de la tienda

―Nada nuevo: misión, misión y más misión―explicó antes de comer -en realidad sería tragar- una generosa porción del contenido que había en la taza―Esta guerra me tiene molida.

Teuchi soltó una risa.

―Pero algo bueno tuvo que haber pasado durante tus misiones, ¿no?

―Casi―contestó mientras hacía gesto de que le volvieran a llenar el tazón―Entramos a un pueblo y encontré una tienda de ramen, con lo hambrienta que estaba me lancé de una vez, pero grande fue mi decepción al ver que no era ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo.

―Es que mi receta ha pasado de generación en generación durante mi familia―explicó solemnemente.

Los ojos de Kushina brillaron mientras saboreaba aquellos encantadores fideos. ¡Claro! Un ramen así no se lograba de la noche a la mañana.

―¡Bah! No creo que el ramen sea tan viejo―comentó una tercera persona a espaldas de Kushina.

La pelirroja volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con diversión. Tragó apresuradamente, para exclamar:

―¡Mikoto, 'ttebane!

Mikoto Uchiha sonrió ante la efusividad de su mejor amiga.

―Kushina―saludó alegremente.

―¡Ah! ¡Y traes a Fugaku dos!―señaló la pelirroja al bebé que agarraba fuertemente a su madre.

―Es Itachi―recordó con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera

―Como sea―respondió su amiga haciéndole pucheros al pequeño Uchiha quien, en su prodigiosa mente de bebé, pensaba que esa mujer estaba loca

―Buenos días, Teuchi-san―saludó la mujer mientras ignoraba el comentario de Kushina.

―Buenos días, Mikoto-san―respondió cordialmente―¿Desea algo para comer?

―No, gracias de todas formas―rechazó con educación―Sólo estoy de paso, no tardaré mucho, tal vez otro día.

―Cofcuandotumaridotedejecof―dijo Kushina 'sutilmente'.

―Cuando guste―respondió Teuchi tratando de controlar la risa por el comentario de la pelirroja.

Mikoto rodó los ojos. Fugaku no era tan sobreprotector, que no le gustase comer otra comida que no fuera la suya ya era otra cosa.

―En fin―habló Mikoto, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Itachi―¿Qué tal la reunión?

Kushina terminó de sorber el cuarto plato de ramen. La miró con duda.

―¿Cuál reunión?

La Uchiha suspiró.

―Como lo supuse, no fuiste a la reunión jounin de esta mañana.

―Ni que hubiesen dicho nada importante―hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si soltarle o no la bomba a su amiga. Sabía que le dolería bastante, pero prefería ser ella quien le dijera y no que se enterara por terceros.

―En realidad…

―¡Ah!―soltó Kushina, sin oír a Mikoto―¡Es hora de atacar al viejo!―exclamó.

La morena se alarmó.

―E-espera―la detuvo―¿Te refieres a Hokage-sama?

―¡Claro!―respondió mientras pagaba su comida―Vendré en la noche a seguir comiendo―le dijo a Teuchi, quien asintió.

―Te esperaré, buena suerte con tu 'ataque', Kushina―sonrió el hombre. Era lo mismo todos las veces que la chica se lanzaba a la oficina de Sarutobi tratando –sin éxito- de ganarle para ser Hokage―Me contarás los detalles después.

―¡Tenlo por seguro, 'ttebane!―sonrió―Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Mikoto, mándale una maldición de mi parte a tu marido―luego miró a Itachi, le revolvió un poco el cabello―Adiós Fugaku dos.

Kushina salió del local ignorando la mirada ansiosa de su amiga.

―¿Qué sucede, Mikoto-san?―preguntó Teuchi seriamente cuando la pelirroja se hubo ido.

La Uchiha le contó rápidamente al hombre quien sólo abrió los ojos y exclamó:

―¡Ve tras ella! ¡Rápido!

Asintiendo, Mikoto se levantó a prisas, sujetando fuertemente a su bebé para evitar algún accidente, y salió detrás de Kushina.

―¡Kushina espera!―exclamó tratando de alcanzar a su amiga―¡Hey!

La otra no lograba escucharla porque estaba perdida en Kushinalandia, un lugar donde vencía a Sarutobi, se hacía Hokage y le ganaba a su rival número uno: Minato.

―¡Ya verás!―exclamó entre dientes.

Volviendo con Mikoto, la pobre mujer tenía problemas de moverse entre la multitud, parecía que el matrimonio y la maternidad no le habían hecho mucho bien a sus aptitudes ninja. Con algo de dificultad esquivó a un hombre que llevaba un enorme cesto, pero terminó dando de frente con otra persona.

―Oh―soltó aún aturdida por el reciente impacto―¡Lo lamento!

―Hmph.

Mikoto volvió en sí, reconociendo ese monosílabo, sólo había dos posibilidades: Un Hyuga o un Uchiha. Encaró a la persona y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con una ceja alzada.

―Fugaku―murmuró aliviada―¡Qué suerte!

―¿Hn?

―No sucede nada―respondió ante la 'interrogativa' –si es que se podía clasificar como eso- de su marido.

―Hn.

―Bah, sólo sigo a Kushina, nada importante.

―Hmph.

―Ella te mandó a decir que también te odia.

―Hn.

―Da igual―le tendió a Itachi―Toma, me tengo que ir.

Fugaku desconcertado, agarró al niño, quien en su prodigiosa mente de bebé, había llegado a la conclusión que su madre tenía que tener algún extraño diccionario de monosílabos, y la miró con una ceja alzada.

―Tengo que buscar a Kushina―le respondió a una pregunta no formulada.

―¿Hn?

―No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo para hacer la cena.

―¡Hmph!

―El almuerzo lo puedes hacer tú―Mikoto rodó los ojos mientras le daba un beso a su bebé y otro a él―No es tan difícil, haz algo de carne, es bastante sencillo. ¡Adiós! ―exclamó mientras que, ahora libre de bebés, se movía con agilidad entre la multitud.

Fugaku la vio perderse con rapidez.

Miró a Itachi.

Itachi lo miró.

―Papá―habló el pequeño.

―Hijo―respondió.

―…

―…

―Tengo hambre―soltó el chiquillo.

―Carne… no debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?―le preguntó a Itachi quien sólo lo miró con seriedad.

―…

―…

Itachi llegó a la conclusión, en su prodigiosa mente de bebé, que estaba jodido.

* * *

Kushina observaba la torre del Hokage entre unos arbustos, había notado la seguridad excesiva en comparación a las últimas veces que había venido.

―Eso no será nada para mí―murmuró con determinación. Fijó su camino, trazó su nuevo plan y sonrió con malicia―Esta vez lo conseguiré.

Pero antes de dar un paso más, una mano le tapó la boca y le colocaron un kunai sobre la garganta. Kushina maldijo internamente, no había sentido llegar a su agresor.

―Voy a soltarte en cinco segundos, así que no hagas ningún ruido.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer a su atacante. Escuchó el conteo prometido y poco a poco la fueron liberando.

―¡Mikoto, 'ttebane!―medio exclamó la mujer.

La Uchiha le hizo señas para que se callara. Justo en ese momento, unos ANBUS pasaban sigilosamente en busca de cualquier irregularidad. Cuando se vieron solas nuevamente, Kushina comenzó a asaltar con preguntas.

―¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué me atacaste?, ¿acaso me traicionas?, ¿no se supone que…

Mikoto le volvió a tapar la boca.

―Estoy aquí porque necesito decirte algo, te ataqué para evitar que cometas una locura, no te estoy traicionando y la otra pregunta no te la dejé terminar.

Kushina asintió levemente mientras la morena retiraba su mano.

―¿Y qué necesitas decirme, 'ttebane?

Mikoto se removió incómoda.

―Amm, pues…

* * *

Cuatro horas después, el par de amigas salía de los cuarteles ANBU luego de un largo interrogatorio sobre sus motivos por andar escondidas en los dominios de Hokage-sama.

―¡Lo siento, Mikoto!―lloriqueaba la mujer tratando de que su amiga le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

La morena, en cambio, tenía una cara de pocos amigos que hacía dispersar a todos los que se pasaban por su camino.

―¡No fue mi intención, 'ttebane!

Silencio.

―¡Pero es que tienes que comprenderme, 'ttebane!, ¡¿cómo reaccionaría ante una bomba así?!

Silencio.

―¡Prácticamente mis sueños se han destrozado, 'ttebane!

Mikoto suspiró.

―Tienes razón, en parte es mi culpa admitió―le limpió con delicadeza unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos―Debí haberte sacado de allí antes de decirte la verdad.

Kushina bajó la cabeza.

―¿Quieres comer ramen?―al ver la mirada de duda en Kushina, sonrió―Yo invito.

* * *

―¡No es justo, viejo!―seguía lloriqueando Kushina―¡Luché tanto y tanto, para no conseguirlo!

Teuchi suspiró.

―Vamos Kushina, no te desanimes, ya vendrán mejores cosas.

―¿Qué es mejor que ser Hokage, 'ttebane?―soltó entre dientes.

―No lo sé―contestó con un sonrisa el viejo―Pero seguro que hay montones de cosas.

Kushina se enfurruñó más. Luego que Mikoto confesara que el viejo había anunciado en la reunión de esta mañana –la que ella faltó por estar haciendo cosas más importantes- su retiro del cargo y que ya tenía sucesor, un hombre cuya identidad no reveló, Kushina pegó un grito al cielo, alertando a los ANBUS que cuidaban de la torre, donde estaría –seguramente- el nuevo Hokage recibiendo información del alta seguridad, sobre su presencia.

El resto de las historia fue que las sometieron a ambas a un interrogatorio donde sólo pudieron salir cuando, casualmente, Inoichi llegó a cumplir su turno y, al verlas en aprietos, las ayudó a aclarar el malentendido.

Mikoto suspiró.

―Teuchi-san tiene razón. Además, es mucho trabajo―sonrió su amiga―Te juro que siempre he pensado que si te convertías en Hokage, renunciarías al día siguiente por todo el papeleo que tendrías pendiente.

―Ya tenía un plan para eso―murmuró.

―¿Cuál?―preguntó su amiga mientras comía un poco de ramen.

―Minato lo llenaría por mí―respondió orgullosa.

Mikoto entornó los ojos y después sonrió.

―Bueno, tú sabes entenderte bien con él.

―Sí―respondió―Generalmente todo lo que le pido, él siempre acepta a ayudarme sin importar nada… ¿me pregunto por qué? ¡Supongo que me considera una gran amiga, 'ttebane!

Teuchi y Mikoto se miraron.

―Sí, claro―soltó la morena con cierto tono irónico, no sin sentir algo de pena por el rubio al estar, lamentablemente, en la 'zona de amigos' de Kushina Uzumaki.

―Bueno―súbitamente el ánimo de Kushina bajó―También sabía que ser Hokage era algo complicado para una extranjera como yo.

Mikoto la miró seria.

―Tú ya no eres una extranjera. ¡Todos te adoran!

―No todos―respondió con una mueca―Algunos aldeanos me miran mal y las mujeres me odian, aunque no entiendo por qué.

―Mebuki no te odia, Hana tampoco―y comenzó a enumerar unas cuantas chicas más.

―Sabes que Mebuki y yo tenemos temperamentos similares, no las pasamos peleando mucho, pero nos divertimos con eso. Hana es un amor, esa no odia ni al Kyubi―Kushina hizo una mueca, Mikoto rodó los ojos―y las demás son pues agradables conmigo―se encogió de hombros―porque, bueno… no sé.

_Porque no están enamoradas de Minato Namikaze_, pensó Mikoto.

―Pero ánimo, no todo está perdido―le sonrió―Los Uzumaki son poderosos, seguro que te tienen envidia.

―¿Tú crees?―preguntó ilusionada.

―¡Claro!―Mikoto afirmó―Mira a Mito-sama, ella era extremadamente poderosa y linda. Su cabello rojo era encantador como el tuyo, no por nada el primer Hokage se enamoró de ella.

Kushina suspiró, claro, tenía razón. Recordó la dulce cara de aquella anciana con cierta nostalgia. Ella era hermosa, incluso llena de arrugas, pero seguía teniendo un encanto natural.

No era de sorprenderse que, a pesar de ser una extranjera, logró ganarse el corazón de Hashirama Senju, convirtiéndose en su esposa.

La esposa del Hokage.

Kushina frunció el ceño. Su mente trabajó un rato y luego una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus labios. Mikoto sintió algo de miedo ante la reacción de su amiga.

―No me gusta lo que estás pensando―soltó la morena.

Kushina hizo una mueca.

―Ni siquiera sabes qué es.

―Igual no me gusta.

―Tengo un nuevo plan―soltó con aire solemne―Ya no seré Hokage.

Mikoto alzó una ceja. Teuchi tuvo un presentimiento de que no sería muy buena idea el nuevo plan de Kushina.

―Si no puedo ser la jefa, ¡entonces seré la esposa del jefe, 'ttebane!―exclamó mientras hacía el signo de paz.

―¡¿Qué?!―soltó con incredulidad la morena―¿T-te has vuelto loca?

Teuchi casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa.

―¡No, 'ttebane!

―Pero…

―¡Es más…!―comenzó a hablar mientras se levantaba―¡Iré a reservar a ese hombre ahora mismo, 'ttebane!

―O-oye, Kushina, ¡ni siquiera sabes quién es!

―¡Me da igual!―exclamó desde la salida―¡Seré su esposa, duélale al que le duela, 'ttebane!

Mikoto se quedó paralizada en su asiento.

―¿Qué espera?―habló Teuchi, sacándola de su trance―¡Detenla!

―S-sí…

Y justo como esa mañana, salió detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Minato Namikaze de veinticuatro años era un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules, piel tostada, hermoso, decente, encantador, amable, fuerte, decidido, noble y… futuro Hokage.

―Mañana se dará la noticia―terminó Hiruzen Sarutobi con una sonrisa―Y pasado mañana, estaremos proclamándote como el Cuarto Hokage.

Minato no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Hokage.

Tenía años soñando con ese título. Quería ser el Hokage, proteger la aldea que lo había visto crecer, cuidar a sus aldeanos uno por uno y sobretodo…

Lograr que Kushina Uzumaki se enamorara de él.

Tenía que admitir su cobardía ante la Uzumaki, bueno, no específicamente ante ella, sino a un posible rechazo. La había amado desde que la conoció por primera vez –a pesar de que era algo aterradora- pero nunca se había atrevido a avanzar más en su relación.

Sí, eran amigos, pero nada más.

Según el punto de vista de Kushina, Minato sólo era un camarada más de la aldea, quizás un poco más.

El término 'mejores amigos' enmarcaba mejor su relación para con la pelirroja.

Pero se había prometido que si conseguía ser Hokage, no huiría más de sus sentimientos y lograría a como dé lugar ser algo más que 'amigo'.

―Gracias Hiruzen-sama―le tendió la mano―Prometo por mi vida que protegeré a toda Konoha sin importar nada, no lo decepcionaré.

―Estoy seguro de eso―sonrió el más adulto.

―Jiraya-sensei se sentirá orgulloso de mí―suspiró con nostalgia Minato.

Hiruzen soltó una risa.

―Vamos―lo invitó a salir de la que sería su oficina dentro de dos días―No hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Aceptó con un asentimiento y siguió al hombre.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de aquella torre, comenzó a pensar en Kushina, en su suave cabello, imaginaba sonriéndole, aceptando sus caricias, besándole y que sólo su voz pronunciara un nombre:

―¡Viejo!

Sí, el suyo…

―¡Viejo!

Ah, pensó que había dicho _su_ nombre, no el apelativo que le tenía a Hiruzen-sama. Frunció el ceño.

―¡Viejo!

Además, en su fantasía, Kushina venía hacia él con ganas de comérselo a besos, no como si fuera a entrar en una batalla.

―¡Viejo!

―¡Kushina, espera!

Parpadeó. Oh, ahora comprendía. Allí sí venía Kushina, la real, no un producto de su desesperada mente, y más atrás venía Mikoto-san.

Hiruzen suspiró.

―Pensé que no se enteraría tan temprano.

―¿Eh?―fue lo único que Minato dijo.

―Viejo―soltó Kushina con dureza cuando logró llegar ante el Hokage. Más atrás llegó Mikoto y mucho más atrás venían los ANBUS.

―Hola, Kushina―saludó Minato con amabilidad a la pelirroja, más ella lo ignoró completamente.

―Eres un traidor―siguió como si nada―¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

―Kushina… sé que tenías la ilusión de ser…

―¡No me importa tus excusas, 'ttebane!

Minato frunció el ceño, ¿qué había hecho el Hokage para herir tanto a Kushina?

Hiruzen suspiró, hizo unas señas a los ANBUS para que se retiraran.

―Kushina―habló Mikoto―No creo que…

―¡Sabías que yo quería ser Hokage, 'ttebane!

Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo Kushina…? Súbitamente, la imagen de una pequeña pelirroja gritando que sería Hokage le llegó a la mente.

¡Joder con su suerte!, ¡Kushina lo iba a odiar de por vida!

―¡¿Pero sabes qué?!―siguió con su gritería―¡Ya no me importa serlo porque tengo un plan mejor, 'ttebane!

―Kushina, sigo insistiendo que…

Hiruzen alzó una ceja, Minato la miró expectante… tal vez no todo estuviera perdido para él.

―¡Dime el nombre del nuevo Hokage!―exigió.

―No creo que eso sea posible―dijo el Tercero―Mañana será revelado y…

―¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana, 'ttebane!―chilló―¡Alguien podría ganarme!

―Kushina…―comenzó Mikoto―No creo que…

―¿Ganarte?―pregunté Hiruzen―¿En qué?

―Sólo dime el nombre y lo sabrás―dijo molesta―Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por todo mi esfuerzo malgastado en convencerte para que me cedieras el puesto.

Minato suspiró.

―Soy yo, Kushina…

―Además―prosiguió la pelirroja, ignorando por completo a Minato―No es justo que me niegues ese favor, no será el fin del mundo si se entera alguien antes de tiempo, sólo un nombre, eso es lo que necesito.

―Kushina―trató de nuevo Minato―Yo soy el…

―Un momento, Minato―lo cortó―Necesito saber quién es el nuevo Hokage.

―Sí, pero te estoy tratando de decir que…

―¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Dime quién es!

―Kushina―habló Mikoto―Minato-san es…

―Ya deja de interrumpir, Mikoto, primero tengo que averiguar quién es

―Minato―soltó el Hokage cansado de tanta habladería.

Kushina se quedó en silencio al oír ese nombre, miró a Mikoto, al viejo y por último a Minato. Todos esperaron ansiosos su reacción, los segundos pasaban y ella seguía callada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Los demás esperaron con paciencia sus palabras…

―¿Qué pasó con Minato?―preguntó confundida, miró al aludido quien la miraba con sorpresa―Yo lo veo bien.

Todos sabían que Kushina era caída de la mata, pero no a ese extremo.

Y el silencio entre los presentes volvió a reinar en el lugar.

―Kushina―comenzó Mikoto irritada―¡Minato es el nuevo Hokage!―alzó la voz.

―¡¿Qué?!―exclamó sorprendida, miró al rubio con ira―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, 'ttebane?!

Hiruzen suspiró, sí, había hecho bien en no escoger a Kushina.

_Dios, si alguna vez nos mandas a un Hokage igual que Kushina… ten piedad de nuestra alma…_

―Traté de decirte pero tú…

―¡Bueno, no importa!―le cortó―¡Vengo a aclararte algo, 'ttebane!

A este punto la seriedad de todos cambió a expectativa, según Kushina, tenía un nuevo plan mejor que ser Hokage, ¿no?

Mikoto olvidó su repentina seriedad y recordó lo que su amiga tenía en mente. Bueno, ahora que sabía quién era el nuevo Hokage, no le parecía mala idea.

Kushina tomó aire, se acercó a Minato lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y colocó la cara a su altura, a pocos centímetros de separación.

―Escucha bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez, ¿comprendes?―Minato asintió nervioso, no sabía que esperar del plan de Kushina, ella era tan impredecible―Me has ganado esta vez, ese puesto era mío―el rubio tragó seco ante el tono tétrico con que Kushina soltó eso―Pero no importa, porque seré algo mejor―la pelirroja afiló la mirada―Te espero dentro de una semana en el altar.

Minato abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

―¿Qué?―fue lo único que supo decir.

Kushina lo soltó.

―Fácil, si no puedo ser Hokage, seré la esposa del Hokage―Minato abrió la boca, Mikoto soltó una risita y Hiruzen negó con la cabeza, divertido―¿quién tiene más poder que el Hokage mismo? Su esposa, por supuesto, ¿verdad, viejo?

Hiruzen sonrió al recordar a Biwako.

―Tienes toda la razón, Kushina.

―Aclarado el punto, nos vemos y más te vale que obedezcas en todo a tu nueva jefa, Minato―amenazó la pelirroja tomando de la mano a Mikoto, quien se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

Minato abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió, la cerró. Sintió que alguien le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―No sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame―habló Hiruzen mientras ambos veían a las mujeres perderse en la lejanía.

―¿Entonces no fueron imaginaciones de mi trastornada mente a falta de no dormir desde hace tres días?―preguntó Minato con incredulidad.

―No―respondió el viejo.

―¿Si me pidió matrimonio?

Hiruzen dudó un momento

―Yo diría más bien… _exigir_.

―¿Kushina?

―La misma.

Minato meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

―De haber sabido esto, habría tratado de convertirme en Hokage hace tiempo.

Hiruzen alzó una ceja.

―Tienes un raro gusto con las mujeres, Minato.

El aludido sonrió, no con las mujeres, sólo con una. Kushina era única y eso la hacía más especial.

Claro, no esperaba que todo fuera _tan_ rápido, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que Kushina vendría gritando que lo sucedido fue un error, pero bueno, conociéndola, no se retractaría de sus palabras. En una semana sería su esposa.

_Suya…_

* * *

―Nee, Mikoto, ¿dónde está Fugaku dos?―preguntó Kushina mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

―Itachi―corrigió―Está con Fugaku.

Uzumaki meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

―Pobre niño.

―Bueno, aquí nos separamos―dijo Mikoto, ignorando el comentario de su amiga―Nos vemos.

―Claro, adiós Mikoto―la pelirroja tomó la calle de la derecha y Mikoto la de la izquierda.

―Por cierto―la llamó Mikoto cuando estuvo como a cien metros de distancia―¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Kushina se detuvo, miró a su amiga y parpadeó confundida.

―¿Aclararle a Minato que dentro de una semana seré su nueva jefa?

Mikoto sonrió.

―Sí, lo cual se traduce a que le exigiste matrimonio―respondió su amiga mientras seguía su camino a casa.

Mikoto Uchiha contó hasta cinco mentalmente sólo para que sucediera lo previsto.

―¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO, 'TTEBANE?!

Sí, Kushina era tan predecible, pero conociéndola, realmente no se retractaría de sus palabras. Además su amiga estaba enamorada del rubio, sólo necesita un pequeño incentivo para darse cuenta y estaba segura de que Minato lograría consolidar una relación de aquí hasta el día de la boda.

Suspiró mientras oía a la lejanía los gritos de Kushina maldiciendo a Minato, a Hokage-sama, a Kami y a todo el mundo.

Cuando Mikoto retrocedía el tiempo y recordaba ese momento con nostalgia, podía afirmar dos cosas: Ese día se formó la pareja más famosa de aquél entonces –el Rayo Amarillo y la Habanera Sangrienta- y que también Itachi desarrolló un extraño odio hacia la carne.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.

¿Merece un review?


End file.
